yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 13: The Unforgiven
Chapter 13: The Unforgiven is the thirteenth chapter of Yakuza 6: The Song of Life. Plot In his office, Chairman Kurusu is seen with his son Tsuneo Iwami. He lets his father know that he is finished but that Daidoji and him have formed a new contract. Tsuneo reveals that he has known the secret for forty years when a Yomei officer named Matsunaga came to him. Tsuneo details how it is now his time to take what he wants. Then Koshimizu walks into the office with a gun. He proceeds to shoot Chairman Kurusu. Daidoji is then shown on his deathbed and he informs Tsuneo that he needs to take care of Kiryu before he dies if he wants the same deal that his father had. In the hospital, Yuta and Haruto are waiting bedside near Haruka. Haruka then proceeds to wake up from her coma. In Onomichi, the Hirose Family is mourning the death of Hirose. On the news, they see a report about the Yamato Mark II. Kiryu enters the building letting them know about the good news with Haruka. Kiryu receives a call from Someya telling him to come to the dock, because he has something that he wants to tell him. He lets you know that the entire family is coming after you and the Hirose Family. He believes that it is best for you to get out of town as soon as possible. Return to Kamurocho. Kiryu needs to go to the police hospital to talk to Haruka. While at the hospital, Akiyama appears. He tells you that they will attempt to find a place for Haruka and her family to live. Kiryu then leaves and says that he needs to place a call to Someya. Someya says that Sagai is at the top floor of the Millennium Tower. Following the trip to the hospital, head to New Serena to meet up with your crew. Proceed to the Millenium Tower and make your way through the building. As you reach the top floor, you will receive a call from Sugai. He tells you that he doesn't have time to wait for you, but waiting for you in his place is Someya who is armed with a sword. Upon defeating Someya, Sugai reveals that he has captured Kiyomi. Tsuneo Iwami tries to bargain with Kiryu, he reveals that he will let free Koyemi in exchange for Kiryu killing Someya. Time runs out, but Someya takes the sword to himself. While suffering from his wound, Someya reveals that their daughter Hiromi was always treated well by him. Kiyomi is shot anyway by Kanji Koshimizu who says that time was up. The group reconvenes back at New Serena. They realize that neither of them are safe and that the best course of action is for them to completely split up until things are safer. Before he leaves, Akiyama attempts to rationalize with Kiryu by explaining just what the Dragon of Dojima has meant to the city. Nagumo heads to the roof and waits on Kiryu. Nagumo reveals that the funeral for Chairman Kurusu will take place the following day at the shipyard and that he will do anything to aid you. He also tells you to take your time saying goodbye to Kamurocho and to join him at New Serena when you are ready. Back in Onomichi, Kiryu and Nagumo confronted Iwami and Sugai at Kurusu's funeral but Koshimizu steps in with his men and the duo begins to fight him. After Kiryu defeats Koshimizu, Iwami presents Kiryu two of his men holding Haruka and Haruto at gunpoint and revealed that he paid Honjo's superior to order Honjo to arrest them for illegal confinement. In a flashback where Date watch over Haruka and Haruto in the hospital, Honjo confronted and accused them for illegal protection and arrested them. However, two police officers revealed to be Iwami's goons and shot Honjo and Date taking Haruka and Haruto with them. With Haruka and Haruto at gunpoint, Kiryu and Nagumo are forced to stand down as Iwami tortures Nagumo and Sugai brutally beats up Kiryu with a pipe. Iwami then attempts to finish off Kiryu but the Hirose family steps in to rescue Haruka and Haruto and encouraged Kiryu and Nagumo to stand up. With the Hirose Family fending off Sugai and his men, Kiryu then battles Iwami and eventually defeating him. After defeating Iwami, Kiryu attempts to finish him off but Iwami quickly orders Sugai to shoot Haruka and Haruto. Sugai shoots Nagumo while Kiryu knocks Iwami unconscious to save them. Yuta attempts to shield Haruka and Haruto but Kiryu took the shot from Sugai in the torso. Sugai then shoots Kiryu two times in the left side of his torso and right leg but Tagashira disarms him when he attempts to reload his gun. Sugai is then cornered by Tagashira, Nagumo, and Matsunaga and shoots himself after saying that his "dreams ends". Yuta and Haruka attempts to save Kiryu but uses his last moments to beg Haruka to live with Yuta and Haruto before losing his consciousness as Haruka screams for losing Kiryu once again. Tasks *Go to the Dock. *Hurry to the Hirose Family Office. *Go to the Navy Apartments. *Go to the Police Hospital. *Go to New Serena. *Go to the Roof. Related trophies Rewards *There is a completion of ???? yen for completing this chapter. Gallery The Unforgiven 1.jpg The Unforgiven 2.jpg The Unforgiven 3.jpg The Unforgiven 4.jpg The Unforgiven 5.jpg The Unforgiven 6.jpg The Unforgiven 7.jpg The Unforgiven 8.jpg The Unforgiven 9.jpg Category:Yakuza 6 Chapters